


Flowers and Chocolates

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate covered cherries are my favorites. [01/31/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Chocolates

## Flowers and Chocolates

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Holiday fluff. I wanted to do something more serious, but Clark had other plans. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Loving Lana had always been easy. She was beautiful, and good, and kind, and pure - untouchably perfect. He worried that every added sadness would be too much, but she was like a martyr, suffering valiantly. He realized though, that what made her so easy to love made her incapable of being truly happy. 

Loving Lex was hard. Damn hard. First, he was a man, and this was Kansas, no matter what millennium they were in. None of that was Lex's fault, and neither was his last name, but it was there. Always there. 

Lex could be cold, and calculating, and cynical, and cruel, and callous, caustic, confusing, conniving, commanding, complex, . . . and that was only adjectives beginning with C. 

No, Lex wasn't easy to love, nor did he seem to want to be loved. At least not by sixteen-year-old Clark Kent. Between Veronica, Desiree, Helen, and all the other women in Lex's life, what did Clark have to compete with? It wasn't like he could say, "Hey Lex, I may not have breasts but I have x-ray vision and can run really fast. Wanna be my Valentine?" 

He laughed harshly, picturing the expression on Lex's face if he were to actually use that as his pickup line. 

"What, I don't rate flowers and chocolates?" 

Oh no. Oh hell no. This was not happening. 

"Hi, Lex. Please be a figment of my imagination." 

"Sorry, Clark. No such luck. That was quite an intriguing proposal." 

"Well, you know with school and everything I have just enough time to at least be creative when I'm embarrassing myself." 

"It was definitely unique." 

"Thank you. I'm just going to crawl under my bed for about a year, if you don't mind." 

He tried to walk past Lex but Lex got in the way. Then he realized two things. 

One, Lex didn't seem angry, he seemed mildly amused, and two, he was kissing Clark. One could deduce from this evidence that he'd only _mostly_ embarrassed himself. 

"So Clark." 

It took him a second to focus on what Lex had said long enough to reply. "Yeah?" 

"Wanna be my Valentine?" 


End file.
